The Exorcism of Richard Grayson AKA Robin
by DemonicGoddess
Summary: The title basically explains what the story is about. Starts out with Raven leaving Jump City and evolves from there. R&R! Enjoy!
1. The Beginning

**The Exorcism of Richard Grayson AKA Robin**

**OK, I'm trying this idea out, I thought it was a great idea, something new and original to this section. Something real deep and dark; something perfect for the birds.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TT**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful summer day, and the titans were all out on the beach outside the tower. Beast Boy, Cyborg, Speedy and Aqualad were playing beach volleyball, Mas y Menos were building a sand castle with Bumble Bee, Robin and Starfire were playing in the ocean, and Raven was relaxing on a sun lounger, reading a best seller while giving a shot at tanning.

These past months everything seemed to be going really slowly. Both Steel and Jump City were very quiet, giving the heroes so much time to themselves, they discovered the meaning of boredom. There was only so much training they could do before they got bored, well that's what BB seemed to think.

Robin was on top of his game, always the first one up and ready to go. Being the leader meant it was his job to keep the team on their toes. Their training was up to scratch, yet the sheer heat and boredom seemed to be bothering the team, when they weren't doing something constructive.

There was only so many times you could go out to dance parties before they became boring, there was only so many times the mall could be visited before you were flat broke, and there were times that even the Game Station would get boring. To pass time the team seemed to train more, but even then the challenge that it presented would become less of a challenge each time you take the course.

With the team having more and more time on their hands, they seemed to socialize with each other a bit more. Robin became intimate with Starfire; the two had begun dating a few weeks after the boredom rush. Cyborg and Bumble Bee had also begun dating. Speedy was dating a young girl from Jump City. Aqualad was doing voluntary work at the local aquarium, BB at the local zoo, and Raven had begun a part time job at a bookstore.

All the shouting and screaming came to a halt when the Titan alarm went off. It took the titans a few moments to realize what it meant. They all sprinted for the tower, with the exception of Raven. Her body became enveloped in darkness and her cloak and leotard materialized over her body, she then once again became black energy and melted in the ground to materialize in the living room. The big screen was covered in an image of a riot in Jump City. This scene shocked the Titans, but they jumped up and went on their way to bring peace back to the City.

When they arrived the city was a total disaster, shops being robbed, cars being wrecked, people fighting the police. It was total chaos. The titans jumped in, a bit unsure as to what they were supposed to do. These were the citizens they vowed to protect as long as they were titans, now they were up against them.

The only titans that were doing a good job of restraining the crowd were Mas y Menos, they were running around the crowd, restraining the citizens from moving, it worked till they were tripped and lost contact then became trampled by the large crowd. The other titan was Raven. With the help of her telekinesis she managed to spread out the crowd without hurting them. But the crowd just wouldn't give up and the ice queen lost her cool.

A huge raven materialized from behind her back, scaring the crowd and making them cower back in fear. The citizens seemed to know that their beloved titans wouldn't harm them so the rest of the titans failed to assist the police force at all. Whereas Raven was a total dark horse to them, and her dark nature naturally made them fear her. The crowd seemed to give in and they first began walking home, and the walk became a run. Within a few hours, order was restored and the titans could return home.

"That was not of the usual behaviour of the people of Jump City" Star commented.

"Nothing gets past you does it?" Raven retorted.

Starfire seemed to blush, taking Raven's sarcasm as a compliment.

"What is the reason for the riot?" Robin asked the other titans.

"It's got to do with the new mayor" Cyborg commented.

"Obviously nobody likes him, but he is still the mayor." Beast Boy nicely noted the facts that everyone else was highly aware of.

"This whole debate over the mayor has being going on since he was elected. If nobody likes him and he is mayor, don't you think that there is something up?" Cyborg asked slowly already knowing the answer.

"Probably" Robin stated.

"Well then shouldn't we do something about it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Beast Boy is right, it stopped being about politics a while ago" Cyborg said.

"Well then we need evidence" Robin said.

"Something tells me that it's not the mayor…" Raven began but trailed of.

Her words seemed to make the entire team stop dead in their tracks; they all turned to look at her.

"What are you getting at?" Robin asked frowning.

"It's nothing, never mind." Raven said quickly before getting into the car. Titans East then left and went back to Steel City.

* * *

There was a rap at the door and Robin's voice echoed into Raven's room.

"Hey, when we got home you kind of ran to your room and locked the door. Anything you wanna talk about?"

Raven opened her door and just looked at him. Robin felt a bit on edge, as her amethyst eyes examined him. She stood to the side and allowed him entrance to the darkened den. Robin cautiously stepped into the black ambient room. Her room was decorated very accordingly, as it reflected her nature. Robin turned to Raven and cut straight to the point, "What were you getting at earlier on?" he asked in his leader like tone.

"I don't know how to explain this to you Robin, but there was something out there, something that wasn't supposed to be there."

"What exactly was this something? Do you know?"

"I think so"

Robin was silent waiting for Raven to continue. Agitatedly Raven began fidgeting with her cloak, and then tidying her already spotless room. Robin sensed the tension pour from her, whatever this was; it was taking a drastic toll on Raven.

"I have to go Robin" she finally said.

"What's going on Raven? What aren't you telling me?" Robin asked confused.

"I can't explain, I just need to leave. I can't stay here anymore." Raven said before summoning a bag with her powers and began emptying her drawers at lightning speed.

"This doesn't make any sense"

"Sometimes ignorance is bliss" Raven said softly, before her body became black energy and she floated up into the roof before disappearing from the tower. Robin stood on the spot for a few minutes trying to process and make some sort of sense of the situation, but he knew just as much as the next guy.

**

* * *

Well thats the first chapter of this new idea, nothing might make sense now, but it'll all come together further into the story. **

**REVIEW!**


	2. The First Sign

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TT**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

_He knew just as much as the next guy_

Robin then turned on his heel and marched to the living room.

The remaining titans were all there as expected. The boys were playing the Game Station and Star was watching the screen intently as BB and Cy went head to head.

"Raven left" Robin announced. This piece of news made all their heads whip around.

"What do you mean Raven left?" Cyborg asked with a frown.

"She just told me that she was leaving and she left"

"There must be a reason" Starfire stated

"I think it has something to do with that riot, and what she failed to tell us before we left" Robin said thinking.

"It doesn't make any sense" Cyborg said.

"I know" Robin agreed.

"Raven wouldn't do something like that, without a really good reason" Beast Boy said.

"I know that's why I want to know what exactly what's going on. We don't want a repeat of her destiny." Robin said.

"So what do we do?" Cyborg asked.

"We try and figure out what the hell is going on" Robin replied immediately

"We have little to no clues" Cyborg said, stating the reality of the situation.

"Well we are going to have to look for more. Cyborg, I want you to check the web for anything about this riot and available stories. BB get hold of Titans East and tell them to keep their eyes open for a riot in their city, Star and I will scout the city for the word on the streets" Robin barked. All the titans went on their way.

Three hours later at dusk the titans regrouped, all coming back empty handed. That was when the telephone rang.

Then on the big screen Raven's face appeared.

"Hey guys, I know that I left quickly, but I had to get out of Jump City. It's something that I cannot explain, but it'll pass. I'm going to stay at Gotham for a while, if there is a desperate emergency contact me at Bruce's, but only if it's a life or death situation. It'll only be for a couple of months. I know that you do not understand, but as I said to Robin, ignorance is bliss"

The screen then went blank and the titans stood there quietly. The tension wasn't as thick as it was before, but it was still there. The titans then decided to retire for the night.

The next few days passed in a breeze, everything seemed to return to normal. The boredom rush came back with a vengeance. On one dark and stormy night, Robin couldn't sleep. He got up from his bed and wondered down the dark aisle. The lightning briefly lit up the corridor with a flash manipulating the shadow of the pot plant to look like some form of dark creature. Robin was oblivious to its existence and continued to the kitchen. He strolled lazily to the fridge, opened it, and stared at its contents. He gripped the milk and poured himself a glassful.

Robin put the carton back, shut the fridge with his leg while he scooped up his glass and padded back to his room. Robin turned from the living room door into the corridor and walked towards the elevator, sipping on his milk. There was a flicker of lightning followed by the powerful roar of thunder, and a black small figure jumped from one wall to the other, turned and jumped straight towards Robin. Everything then went black.

When Robin opened his eyes, he was in the infirmary and it was flooded in light. Robin frowned and then his vision was dominated by the worried face of his girlfriend. Starfire stared at him, "Robin, are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah" he replied, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked

"Yeah dude, you've been out for days" BB added.

Robin shook his head, "I'm not too sure, I remember the storm, and I went to get a glass of milk, and I was on my way back to the room. Then nothing after that."

"We heard you scream and found you lying on the floor with smashed glass at your side and milk spilt everywhere." Cyborg explained. Robin frowned then rubbed his head. Everything seemed to be a bit hazy. Robin then got off the bed slowly and padded barefoot towards his room, leaving the other titans behind him.

When Robin got to his room, he turned on the shower, gripped clean gear and his towel and walked into the bathroom. He slipped out of the medical gown, and it cascaded down his masculine body to a pool around his feet. He stepped into the shower and allowed the water to temporarily wash away all his troubles.

He leaned his hands against the wall and bowed his head; the warm water was like a masseuse and massaged away his troubles. Robin picked up his shower sponge and the bottle of body wash; he emptied some of the purple liquid onto the sponge and then began rubbing it upon his body.

The lavender scent enshrouded his senses reminding him of the person who had bought it for him on his birthday. She had explained that lavender was the only scent left. Robin didn't mind, it was the thought that counted. The body wash came in a big packet with other stress relieving items. Raven had said, "Hope this helps", when she gave him the present.

After he was clean, Robin jumped out of the shower and quickly dried himself, changed and then went down to the living room. When he entered Cyborg had ordered some pizza and offered him some. Robin took out a plate and upon it stacked three slices of pepperoni pizza. Robin watched BB and Cy go head to head on the Game Station while he ate. He looked over at Starfire, she was busy feeding Silkie. After Robin had eaten he excused himself and went to the gym and began beating the crap out of the innocent punching bag. He was training hard for a few hours, and when he was satisfied, it was dusk, and he had a quick shower and jumped into bed.

Robin slept for a few hours, and then at 04:12am, he awoke to him levitating off the bed. Robin's eyes grew wide; he just levitated high towards the ceiling. His body horizontal and somehow his limbs were subdued. Robin tried to fight the unknown force holding him still when things just became worse; the ceiling became a black portal, and from the portal, came a black claw. Petrified, Robin let out a scream. The claw wrapped around his limbs, then the titans burst into his room, the claw disappeared and Robin dropped to his bed, terror-stricken Robin scrambled off the bed and ran towards Cyborg, gripping his leg in a death grip.

**

* * *

Well that's the end of that. So Robin is going psycho, haha. Well it took forever to get here but its beginning. Hope you like it, if you don't, well then you'll just have to wait for the next chapter.**

**REVIEW**


	3. Insomnia

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TT**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

_Robin scrambled off the bed and ran towards Cyborg, gripping his leg in a death grip._

Cyborg looked down at his petrified leader, never before had he seen Robin look so scared, 'What could have cause Robin to be so scared?' Cyborg thought.

Robin stayed up the rest of the night and many nights after that, trying to make some sort of sense of what he saw. He paced around the lounge one night, three weeks since then, racking his brain for any logical explanation of what he had seen, pondering heavily on the idea that he had been dreaming.

After that night, Robin had seen many weird things. While he was in his bedroom the curtains just became inflamed and burned. When Robin had taken a bath, cockroaches had come out of the tap instead of water.

The lights in the living room flickered, Robin looked up frowning. The flickering stopped, and Robin continued his pacing. He took three steps when the lights just burst and he was enshrouded in darkness.

Robin looked a bit panicked, and then he pushed that emotion aside and began thinking logically, 'Probably just a spike in the power'. Robin then made his way along the walls to find the switch for the other light, running his hands along the hard surface; his fingers came into contact with something wet.

Robin frowned but his hand kept searching for the light switch. His whole gloveless hand came into contact with the watery substance. When he found it, Robin flicked the switch and the room was immediately lightened up. Robin looked down at his hand, to find it enshrouded in thick crimson liquid, blood.

Robin looked up at the wall and the blood was flowing freely from the light switch. His eyes widened, and Robin looked around the room. Blood was flowing from every light switch, air vent and the tap.

The lights flickered and once again the light bulb burst, and Robin was encompassed in the eerie darkness of the night. Robin's body felt cold. Then Robin felt his body sinking into the floor, he laid his hands on the wall to try and free his feet, then his hands began sinking into the wall.

Robin struggled to free himself, but his efforts were in vain. He then yelled out, "TITANS HELP!"

The sinking became more rapid and when the titans burst in, Robin was waist deep into the floor of the living room, his hands were free though. The living room was illuminated green by Star's glowing hand.

"Robin!" Starfire called out. All the titans gathered around him and studied the situation. The sinking had subsided, but now Robin was stuck in the living room floor.

"What the hell?" Cyborg began.

"Dude, what the heck happened?" BB asked

"Robin, where are your legs?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know, I don't know, just get me out of here" he called out desperately. Cyborg analyzed the situation, and then left the room. When he returned a little while later he said, "Your legs are stuck in the floor"

"Wow, what gave that away" Robin retorted getting impatient.

"How are we to release Robin and do minimal damage to our home without the means of help from our dark friend?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know Star, I'll guess we'll just have to cut him out" Cyborg said, he then lifted up his left arm and it transformed into a saw.

Cyborg then began cutting a circle around Robin. When the circle was formed, Starfire gripped Robin's hands and pulled him up, releasing him from the floor. Robin stood on the ground, with a piece of the floor, still wrapped around his waist like a tutu. Starfire looked at her hands, "What is this unusual substance?" she asked.

The room was then flooded with light, as BB had replaced the blown bulbs. Starfire then shrieked, "My hand is covered in blood, and so is Robin's!" she screamed out. Robin then looked down at his hands, and as Starfire had pointed out, the blood was there. Robin then looked at the light switches, and there was dried blood on there.

"Dude, what the heck happened?" BB asked.

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me" Robin said before he went to the tap and washed his hand.

Dawn then began creeping in, and the titans all made themselves comfortable in front of the TV, after they had cleaned up all the blood.

Robin was too scared to go to sleep even though he was dog tired, or stay by himself, and Cyborg knew that whatever Robin saw petrified him to the core, even if he acted as if it didn't.

* * *

Later that morning when the other titans were cooking, Cyborg went to charge up his battery and told BB and Star not to let Robin out of their sight. The titans agreed, highly freaked out by their leader's sudden withdrawal into silence. Robin just sat at the semi circle couch, staring into space, oblivious to everything around him.

Robin sat cross legged down on the couch, and then his legs started tingling with pins and needles, Robin put both his feet on the ground, and then the pins and needles began creeping up his leg.

Robin the looked down and some sort of black vines were coming from the ground and gripping onto his legs. Robin tried to rise, but the vines had come from the couch and twirled around his torso, arms and chest, and began pulling into the couch.

It felt as though he was being suffocated by a python and sucked into the couch. Robin tried to yell out, but when he opened his mouth some of the black vines crept into his mouth and began traveling down his throat, it felt like some of Starfire's alien food. Robin was choking, suffocating and being crushed.

When BB jumped over the couch, the vines disappeared, and Robin gasped for air, before he vomited. BB quickly called the other titans and a blue Robin was shipped off to the infirmary.

**

* * *

So the boy wonder is seeing some freaky stuff. Well I'm new at writing this kind of stuff so just bare with me. Comments, advice and ideas are welcome. Flames…well if you want to flame then go right ahead.**

**REVIEW**


End file.
